


Adventures in Babysitting with Steve Rogers

by Crockzilla



Series: Domesti-Kink with Spideypool [31]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Big!Steve, Coloring, Daniel Tiger, Fluff, Little!Wade, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Uncle Steve Rogers, cuteness, lil kid snacks, little!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crockzilla/pseuds/Crockzilla
Summary: Steve is super happy that Peter and Wade asked him to babysit while they try being Little together. Now, if he could just get them to age down.





	Adventures in Babysitting with Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ishtar205](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishtar205/gifts).



> This takes place in the Domestikink universe as well as notlucy's Brownstone in Brooklyn universe (where Steve, Peggy, and Bucky live together as a happy World War Threesome).
> 
> You don't need to read all of the other age play fics in these series to enjoy this one, but if you want to, I'd recommend Balloon and Small in Domestikink and Crayons and Perchance in Brownstone. But all you really need to know is that Spideypool and WW3some hang out and sometimes some of them are Little and it's cute, and sometimes Tony is also there. 
> 
> Park Ranger Nadya is from O Tannenbaum, which was part of our collaborative Xmas special. She is based on Nadya from Series 3 of The Great British Bake Off.

“Ugh, this is no good.”

Peter set aside his crayons with a sigh of frustration, and Steve felt himself deflate. He’d been at Peter and Wade’s place with them for a full hour, but neither showed even the slightest sign of growing Little.

They’d tried reading Harry Potter, but Wade kept interrupting to explain every reference to Peter in excruciating detail. They’d tried coloring, but it had just resulted in several beautifully-colored pictures of Disney princesses. Steve had grown hopeful when they’d started to bicker over the fuchsia crayon, but they’d resolved their differences in a somewhat adult fashion (finding their Emergency Fuchsia crayon which was hidden in the marker box, turned out).

“You’ll get there,” Steve tried to encourage his friend.

Peter shook his head. “If I even feel like he’s starting to get Little, I get all Spider-mom. I’m the worst.”

Steve did not think Peter was the worst. He also had no idea how to help him with this. The very little that he’d experimented with aging down himself, it had not been with Bucky, because that would be, he had to admit, incredibly difficult. He didn’t know why he’d assumed, when he agreed to come over and babysit, that Wade and Peter would have less trouble aging down together

“Wade?” Peter called to his boyfriend who had left the room to get more craft supplies some time ago. “Are you cleaning?”

“No!” came the indignant reply, followed immediately by a very contrite, “Yes.”

Peter threw up his hands and stood. “I’ll go see if any of our toys inspire me. Sorry about this, Steve.”

And now he was sitting alone in his friends’ living room with two coloring books and no Littles. His phone’s text alert trilled from his pocket. It was Bucky.

_How’s it going?_

With a sigh, Steve wrote back, _Not at all. No one’s Little yet._

_Did you try coloring?_

_Yes,_ Steve replied.

_Harry Potter?_

_Yep,_ Steve replied.

There was a brief pause, and then Bucky wrote back a very unhelpful, _Uh-oh._

Desperate to be useful, Steve went into the kitchen to find Wade in his everyday apron and a pair of bright yellow rubber gloves, scrubbing a shelf in their fridge.

“Is that, uh – helping you feel Little, pal?”

Wade looked up at him, then began guiltily pulling off his gloves. “I guess not. It’s just if he starts to seem Little at all, my Dadpool gets all excited.”

“I bet it’s also scary to think of being Little with somebody besides Peter.”

Wade hung his head, which made Steve’s heart clench. He put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “You don’t have to do this today, buddy.”

“Yeah,” Wade said, forlornly. “Let me, uh – here, let me fix you a drink and I’ll go talk to Spidey and see if we can’t figure this shit out.”

A drink turned out to be a nice tall glass of orange juice, which Steve was actually fine with, especially since Peter and Wade sprung for the good stuff. He couldn’t help trying to listen to the conversation going on in the bedroom – his friends were being perfect hosts, but he felt like it was his responsibility to get them where they wanted to be. Wasn’t that the point of a Big, Caregiver-type-person?

He would not text Peggy. She had asked if he needed help or wanted her to come with, but he’d told her to enjoy her Ladies Brunch with Pepper and Park Ranger Nadya. He would not bother her now.

And then, because she could somehow always tell when he was really in a jam (or possibly because Bucky had let her know he was having zero luck, because Bucky was a sweetheart), Peggy called him.

“The thing to remember about those two,” Peggy said after he’d caught her up on the situation, “is that they’re already both very child-like, especially with each other.”

Steve wanted to argue with that – they were both grown men who dealt with seriously bad people on an almost daily basis, who he trusted with his life when they were working together – but after a moment’s thought, he realized she was absolutely right. Peter and Wade were adorably playful with each other, which was one of the reasons Steve loved being around them. It was also a major reason why he wanted so badly to help them out with this little event that he was so honored to be invited to.

“So maybe if I can get them to just relax? Stop thinking about it?”

“Possibly,” said Peggy’s beautiful voice in his ear. “Or, you might try a television program called Daniel Tiger. Nadya says that her boys adore it.”

He thanked his lovely lady, and after exchanging goodbyes, they hung up just as Peter and Wade came back into the kitchen. They looked rather miserable.

“We don’t seem to be feeling it today,” Peter explained, trying to plaster on a smile. “And we don’t want to waste your whole morning that you could be spending with your fam, so—“

“They’re both busy,” Steve assured them. “Guys, I have all day, really, please don’t worry.”

“Well, then, how about we make you brunch?” Peter asked, looking at Wade, who nodded eagerly but didn’t seem to be in a talkative mood which was plenty alarming by itself. “We were gonna make migas tacos and we always make way too many eggs.”

Steve considered that, and not just because his friends were very good cooks but because a normal activity might relax them. But as he looked at their faces and saw how disappointed they both were, how hard they were trying to cover their disappointment for his sake, it made his heart hurt.

He had to try. He regularly punched international terrorists. He’d figured out polyamory in the twenty-first century. He could get these guys to age down.

“Let’s watch some TV,” he suggested, lightly.

“Sure!” Peter said, quickly, exchanging a mildly surprised glance with Wade. “What would you like to watch?”

“Would you like a snack?” Wade asked, ever the food-pusher.

“I’ll pick out what we watch,” Steve said, feeling a very particular part of himself (which he supposed was called his Dominant side) emerge. “I’d like you two to go get Fluffy Monkey and Penguin, please, and get comfy on the couch with them.”

It felt very strange to be a) getting Dom-ish with his friends and b) getting Dom-ish with them in their home, but something in their faces immediately told him it had been the right move. After all, even though it was really play-pretend, this thing was also a type of power-exchange. According to the internet, at least.

Moments later, Peter and Wade were settled on their couch, stuffies in hand, looking a bit awkward but also expectant and maybe even hopeful. Steve futzed with the remote, which was actually a video-game controller for some reason, and he did have to get Peter’s help. Daniel Tiger also wasn’t on Netflix, and for an awful moment Steve thought his whole plan was undone, but turned out Wade and Peter subscribed to multiple types of streaming services (or possibly Wade stole them without Peter’s knowledge but Steve wasn’t about to say anything). Soon he had selected an episode at random and settled into their armchair to watch and wait.

He did not wait long.

“Daniel Tiger!” Peter exclaimed. “Like from Mr. Rogers?”

“Yes!” Wade cried, nearly standing up on the couch. “Listen listen listen it’s the – Jesus Marie, it’s the song, it’s the Mr. Rogers song!”

“And it’s the – oh!” Peter gestured wildly at the opening sequence of the show. “The Museum-Go-Round! And the clock, holy shit!”

After recovering from the initial confusion of his friends shouting “Mr. Rogers!” repeatedly, Steve figured out that this show was based on a very popular kid’s series from the 1980s. Judging by the looks of joy on Peter and Wade’s faces, it had been a pretty important one. Steve wondered if Park Ranger Nadya had been aware, when she made this suggestion to Peggy, that this show was weirdly perfect for encouraging adults to feel like little children.

And it wasn’t just the nostalgia factor – this thing was absolutely adorable.

Peter and Wade both gasped when Daniel Tiger and Miss Elaina fell down from spinning too hard while playing astronauts, and Steve found himself aw-ing out loud when Miss Elaina’s mom brought the first aid kit to take care of them. This was one of those shows that had little songs to help kids remember the theme to each episode, but instead of obnoxious, it was catchy and sweet and Steve was pretty sure he’d be singing it to Peg and Bucky later.

“How many episodes are there?” Peter asked, and Steve thought he might have heard a slight lightening of his friend’s voice.

They checked – there were lots and lots of episodes, which made Peter clap his hands with joy and inspired Wade to run a circle around the couch before settling in again with Penguin. Steve selected one that turned out to be about how making something for someone is a way to tell them you love them – he couldn’t think of anything more appropriate for his friends.

Low and behold, by the time they got to the part of the episode where Daniel and his mom visited the bakery, Wade and Peter (and their stuffies) had twined together in a way that was not quite like a grownup couple. Steve tried to watch them without being obvious about it, but the hopeful hammering in his chest and also his eagerness to see Little Wade for the first time made it difficult.

“Uncle Steve?”

Steve looked over at Peter and ah, yep – there was his sweet little nephew. He’d never been so happy to see him. “Yeah, kiddo?”

“Can we please make art projects and mail them to each other to say ‘I love you?’”

“Of course,” Steve replied, which made Little Peter smile brightly and turn to Wade to share his reaction. Steve looked carefully at his friend – it could be that Peter was asking if he and Uncle Steve and his Dadpool could make art together, and that would be fine. But as Peter gave Wade a big kiss on the cheek, there was something about Wade’s demeanor, something that made him seem – small.

Steve’s heart leapt as Peter guided Wade into the kitchen by the hand – they were Little. Both of them. It was a damn miracle.

Art projects were different from coloring, evidently – they involved covering the entire kitchen floor with butcher paper so that creativity could flow unencumbered. Steve could get into that. He chose colored pencils whereas his little friends chose markers (stain-free, he was happy to discover) and they started on a collaborative mural which Steve added to in places, much to their delight.

“Uncle Steve, you draw really well,” Peter complimented.

“Thanks, buddy,” Steve said, affectionately ruffling his hair and making him giggle.

Wade was sitting very close to him, not meeting his eyes or touching him, but watching him closely. Steve took a chance and reached out to gently scrunch at Wade’s arm with the tips of his fingers – a touch he used with Bucky if he wasn’t sure where his guy was age-wise. Wade ducked his head and smiled, leaning his shoulder against Steve.

Steve was used to being around Peter when he was little, and he loved it. He would probably not say it out loud to him, but he thought Peter was never more himself than when he was in this head-space. He remembered meeting Peter when he’d actually still been a kid, way too young to be dealing with the things he had to deal with. He wished he could go back in time and watch cartoons and color on the floor with that kid.

But Little Wade -- Steve had not been prepared for Little Wade. He had anticipated it would be adorable, which was why he had been so excited to help out today (and why everyone else in their friend-family would be so very jealous of him), but he hadn’t been ready for Wade to be so – sweet. There was no other word for it.

He seemed to hover around an age that Bucky hit sometimes, like a mid-toddler age, except he was the quietest toddler Steve had ever been around. He was fascinated by Peter, watching his every move and trying to emulate him. Peter took on the big-brother-type role effortlessly.

Wade, Big Wade, sometimes made actual coo-ing noises at the kids when they were all together and being cute. As he watched Peter help Wade finish the Glamazon he was drawing, explaining the character’s back story to him while Wade listened in awe, Steve felt an almost irresistible urge to coo.

“Uncle Steve,” Peter asked in his adorable, perpetual-question tone that reminded Steve of Little Tony, “can we make cookies?”

“Sounds good,” Steve said. “What kind of cookies?”

Peter’s mouth curved in an impish grin. “PBJ ice cream sandwich chocolate chip cookies?”

Wade nodded enthusiastically. Steve wasn’t sure why he’d thought Bucky and Tony would keep their secret snack a secret, so he sighed and agreed, earning cheers and hugs from his little nephews.

After cleaning up their art supplies and carefully preserving their work, Steve helped Peter and Wade gather all of the ingredients they’d need. These guys didn’t keep ready-made cookie dough, of course, and he pretty much let them handle that part, only turning on the stove and putting the tray of cookies in when it was prepared. Peter made Wade stand behind Steve during this process as if the stove was the gapping maw of some ravenous monster, explaining to him that it was “so so hot.” Steve had to once again bite his lip to keep from aw-ing out loud.

While they waited for their chocolate chip cookies to bake and then cool (on a baking rack, because even Little, Peter was a fastidious baker), they played a game called Uncle Steve-a-saurus. Steve’s job was to stomp around and roar like a dinosaur, and Peter and Wade’s job was to elude him, giggle maniacally, and put objects in his path for him to stomp over.

Once their cookies had cooled, it was time to assemble their sandwiches. Steve insisted that they each only have two for now and save the rest of the cookies for later (his and Peter’s metabolism could probably handle the lot, but he wasn’t sure about Wade, and also Tony would flip if he found out Steve didn’t restrict how many his sibling/cousins could have at once).

“Uncle Steve, Wade and I are in love.”

Steve looked up from assembling his own sandwich to see his friends, both of their mouths covered in peanut butter and jelly and ice-cream, holding hands. Wade’s head rested on Peter’s shoulder, and he looked up at Peter with an expression that was very Wade but also very particularly Little.

“In love?” Steve asked as if this was the most interesting news in the world.

Peter nodded, giving Wade a peanut-butter-and-ice-cream laden kiss on the head. Wade looked pleased and nuzzled his equally goop-covered face against Peter’s shoulder. Yep – that was definitely love.

After Steve helped them get cleaned up (well, Peter tried to help Wade clean up but only managed to smear jelly in a wider area on his face, so Steve had to intervene), they decided it was time to snuggle and read. Super-metabolism did not stop pbj-ice-cream-chocolate-chip sandwiches from sending one into a food coma, so Steve was more than a little relieved to nestle on the couch with his friends on either side of him. They wanted Harry Potter, and just as Harry and Hermione were getting to the Shrieking Shack, Steve realized that the heads rested on his shoulders were still with sleep.

Steve hesitated before deciding to carry both of his little nephews in turn to the bedroom – would that be weird? But they’d been playing in and out of the bedroom all morning, so he figured it was okay for him to be in there (running into his friends’ sex equipment was just something he was going to avoid if he could). He also figured that they wouldn’t have asked him to babysit today if it wasn’t okay for him to carry them -- he had, after all, carried Wade around on his back for a good portion of Uncle Steve-a-saurus, mostly because Peter was concerned about him getting stomped on.

Once they were both settled in their bed, where they had immediately curled up together in the world’s cutest puppy-pile, Steve checked his watch for the first time in what he realized had been hours. It was 1pm, and he had messages from both Peggy and Bucky. Oops.

He was composing a text to his paramours when he heard the bedroom door creak open and looked up to see Peter come into the living room. His relaxed smile let Steve know he was back to normal – no, not “normal,” just – big.

“We’re good if you need to head home,” he said in a low voice so as not to wake Wade.

“I can stay,” Steve offered, “in case he’s still little when he wakes up.”

“He’ll probably wake up big, but if not, Spider-mom can handle it. This was amazing, buddy.”

Peter looked happy and relaxed in a way that Steve still wasn’t used to seeing – really just since Wade had moved in which, he realized with no small amount of joy, was getting to be a while ago now.

“Thanks for inviting me today, pal.”

“Thank _you,_ ” Peter corrected, giving him a big hug, which he returned. “I didn’t think we’d be able to do this, and it was just – awesome.”

Steve returned home where he found that neither Peggy nor Bucky were irritated with him for being away so long but were in fact very eager to hear all about his adventures. Just as he’d predicted, they were both pretty jealous, especially after he described the indescribable sweetness of Wade Wilson in little-kid-head.

The next day, Steve checked the mail to find an envelope with Peter and Wade’s return address – it had not gone through the post, which meant they had snuck it into the trio’s mailbox themselves. He opened it to find a lovely crayon and marker drawing of himself that was colorfully labeled “Uncle Steve.”

“Look at you,” Bucky teased, peeking over his shoulder. “I think Uncle Steve deserves a reward. Can I make you a sandwich, stud?”

Without missing a beat, Steve turned around and sang, “Making something is one way to say I love you!”

“I can’t wait to tell Nadya how much Daniel Tiger has improved our lives,” Peggy giggled from behind her book.

“You are not allowed to hang out with Peter and Wade alone ever again,” Bucky declared as he began slicing cheese to make sandwiches.

Steve laughed to himself as he nabbed a slice of cheese – next time Bucky was little, they were absolutely going to watch Daniel Tiger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Ishtar205 for this adorable idea!!!
> 
> And thank you to notlucy for allowing me to write her wonderful characters!!!
> 
> I was supposed to also have Stern Professor Peter finished today, but work is stealing all of my time, so it'll be a bit longer for that one. But soon!
> 
> Okay, actually, I'm having an inappropriate amount of fun writing Stern Professor Peter and School Girl Wade, so that might also be why it's taking longer.
> 
> I am SO sorry that I'm taking forever to answer comments and messages these days! In two weeks I shall have much more time! Please keep talking to meeee!
> 
> Got a request? Question? Concern? Interjection? Tumble me! crockzilla.tumblr.com


End file.
